Just One Kiss
Just One Kiss is the fourth episode in season one of . Synopsis A dead man with a slit throat and a partially burned face is discovered on a Miami beach, along with an unconscious young girl who was beaten and thrown into the ocean. The investigation leads Horatio to a prominent Florida family and its steely patriarch, who was once involved in a mysterious case that has plagued Horatio for years. Plot A woman, Jane Renshaw, is found on the beach badly beaten, not far from the body of a man. Alexx determines the man died the night before, noting he was beaten, his throat slashed, and his cheek burned. Megan Donner goes to the hospital to process Jane, who can’t remember the previous twelve hours. The doctor tells Megan that she recovered semen from the rape kit, and Megan discovers a torn piece of flesh in Jane’s retainer. Jane asks Megan about her boyfriend, Paul Barnett, and Megan deflects her questions. Delko sifts through the sand from the beach and discovers a small nosepiece from a pair of eyeglasses. In the morgue, Alexx recovers green glass from the victim’s neck wound, identical to glass Speedle found at the scene. Alexx finds rashes and limes under the man’s nails that indicate he was a bartender. That, along with his physical characteristics, doesn’t match the description Jane gave Megan of her boyfriend. Horatio goes to Jane’s hotel room at the Agremont and finds Paul there, looking for her. Paul tells the CSI that he and Jane attended a party at the Hamiltons, and that he passed out in their guest house. When he woke up, Jane was gone. Horatio, Calleigh and Delko pay a visit to the wealthy Hamiltons, Miami’s answer to the Kennedys. Drake Hamilton allows Horatio to question his nephew Tyler, who tells the CSI he doesn’t recognize the dead man. When Horatio asks to search the guesthouse, Drake stonewalls, and refuses to let Horatio search without a warrant. Detective Fenwick gets an ID on the victim: Estevan Ordonez, a bartender who worked the party but hasn’t been seen since. Paul’s prints are found on the champagne bottle used to kill Esteban, but the DNA from the penile skin from Jane’s retainer isn’t a match for him. Horatio questions Paul, and turns up the pressure when the Hamiltons send their attorney, Ryan Cutler, to represent Paul. Paul caves and admits he traded a kiss from Jane to Tyler Hamilton for Tyler’s expensive watch. Jane was angry, so Paul took a bottle of champagne and tried to convince her to go off with him, but she simply took the bottle and left. He stayed and got drunk. Megan runs the watch and gets three DNA samples off of it, two of which are a familial match, and one which matches the skin from the retainer. Drake refuses to give DNA, and Tyler claims the oral sex was consensual. Calleigh and Horatio find Esteban’s blood on a public walkway up to the house, giving them the much-needed warrant, but when they go to execute it, they discover the beach house has been torn up by a construction crew. Undeterred, the CSIs scour the wreckage, discovering Cuban cigars and a zipper from it. The zipper matches one from a jacket Tyler wore at the party, but when the CSIs bring Tyler in to question him, Tyler insists he didn’t kill the bartender. Calleigh has found direct blood splatter on the eyepiece Delko discovered, which indicates the person the glasses belong to was right in front of Esteban when he was stabbed. Tyler doesn’t wear glasses, so suspicion turns to Drake. After getting Drake’s glasses and finding blood on them, Drake confesses: he came to the beach and found Tyler assaulting Jane. Estevan, badly beaten by Tyler, wanted to call the police and started to go for help, but Drake picked up the broken champagne bottle and stabbed Esteban with it. The case closed, Megan tells Jane what happened and sees Paul come up to Jane to try to make amends, only to be rebuffed. Megan finds Horatio at a table poolside, and the CSI tells her that he first met Drake fifteen years ago, when Drake crashed a car and left a girl to die while he lawyered up. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Rory Cochrane as Tim Speedle * Kim Delaney as Megan Donner Guest Cast * Erik King as Det. Fenwick * Jamie Brown as Jane Renshaw * Jeremy Garrett as Paul Varnette * Kevin Kilner as Drake Hamilton * David Denman as Tyler Hamilton * Tom Everett as Ryan Cutler * Joe Duer as Estevan Ordonez * Monica Garcia as SART Nurse * Anthony Calla as Josh Cooper See Also 104